


The Little things Give You Away

by kasa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 2016 Reylux Tropesgiving Exchange, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Mental Illness, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of kink, Misunderstandings, Multi, Slice of Life, fake dating kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasa/pseuds/kasa
Summary: Misunderstandings and mutual attractions happen in a coffee shop.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloTrashCompactor (NextToSomething)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextToSomething/gifts).



> This is for the Reylux Tropesgiving Exchange. I got the prompts of 'coffeeshop!au' and 'fake dating'. Which, coffeeshop!au's are my jam and perf for me as I actually barista both my jobs. I tried to do the fake dating angle, too, but I'm pretty sure I failed miserably at it. I am sorry.

_ Click. _ Rey turned the knob to start the grind, slotting the portafilter into the support then pulling the dosing lever several times.  She turned the knob once more, stopping the grating whirr of the grinder, once the portafilter was full.  Then pulled the lever three more times to overfill it.  She pulled the portafilter out from under the dosing unit, scraping the excess grinds off to level, then placing it down on the mat to tamp the shot.    _ Deep breath, inhale. Exhale.   _ She pushed down on the tamper, keeping her wrist straight and her hand level.  When she released the pressure, she polished the shot by twirling the tamper a few times before she took it out and twisted the portafilter into the grouphead.  She pushed the button to start the water for the espresso shot and slid an espresso cup under to catch it.  

She loved it.  Loved the simple meditation of making coffee.  The way that you did the movements in a slow rhythm, the sounds and smells of the grounds, and the gift of sweet espresso at the end.  

She stopped the shot and lifted it up to take a quick sniff, testing the aroma, then took a swig to see how it tasted.  The perfect mix of rich body and slight bitterness.  She smiled to herself, sipping down the rest of her shot.  She was finally getting it down.  Only took a couple times to get the grind right for her shots.  She saw someone approach the counter out  of the corner of her eye as she was finishing the shot.  She set the cup onto the grate upside down and moved to greet the customer.  “Good morning, what may I do for you today?” she asked as her gaze met the most shockingly blue eyes she had ever seen.  

“Can I get one black coffee, please.”  The owner of those blue eyes said in a crisp English accent.  They also had a well chiselled, completely drool-worthy face.  And beautifully coiffed blazing red hair.  Shit, he was hot.  

“One black coffee.” she repeated, coming to her senses and turning to the register to ring it up.  “Are you going to enjoy that here with us, or taking it to go?”  She asked as she started pushing the buttons on the screen.

“It’s gonna be for here, Sunrey.” The thick voice of her coworker rang down the bar at her.  Kylo, the most frustrating person she had ever worked with, was over at the deli case, banging around while preparing food for his break.  “And don’t charge him for it, I’ve got it.”

“Okay.”  She called back to him, voiding out the order.  She turned back to the customer, jealous that he was obviously here to meet with her asshole coworker, and smiled.  “It’s gonna be about five minutes for the coffee, as I have to make a fresh batch, but I will call it out when it is ready.”  She told him.  He nodded curtly, and turned on his heel to find a seat.  She just could not believe it.  How could someone as infuriating as Kylo persuade someone that pretty to associate with him.   _ Oh well _ , she thought as she started the process of making a pot of french press.  

By the time that she had the coffee ready, Kylo was coming up on the end of his shift.  He had apparently finished whatever strange concoction of food he was going to eat for his lunch and was starting on doing the tip split.  

“Coming right behind you,” she told him.  She set down the saucer and mug for the coffee, placing the strainer and pouring fresh coffee into it.  “Fresh hot coffee!”  She called.  She could hear a chair scraping and footsteps approaching as she went to put the press away and started pouring the rest into an airpot.  

“I’m almost done, just gotta finish splitting the tips and I’ll come over and join you.”  Kylo said, leaning over the bar and kissing the gorgeous man.   _ Fuck, seriously? _ she thought incredulously.  Rey would never be able to understand why someone as dickish and immature as Kylo was constantly surrounded by such beautiful people.  _  Whatever. _

She took the money out of Kylo’s hand when he handed it to her as he passed.  She pocketed it, frowning at her luck.  First pretty man she’s seen in ages and he is attached to the only coworker she can’t stand.  Well, that wasn’t entirely true.  She couldn’t stand working with him, but she really did find Kylo to be quite attractive.

_ Wait. Stop right there. _  She had to stop herself before she could follow that train of thought to thinking about kissing Kylo’s absurdly plush looking lips.   _ Fuck, it has been waay too long if I’m thinking about coworkers like that. _

She sighed, turning to do some dishes.  She let the overly hot water and grime of the dishes take her thoughts over.

\--

Rey was more than elbow deep in the sanitizer sink, trying to grab a runaway knife without stabbing herself when she heard that clear voice behind her again.  “Excuse me, Miss.”  He called. 

She turned her head, smiling.  “I’ll be over in just one moment.”  She replied as she took her hands out, shaking the water off.  She grabbed paper towels to dry her hands before she walked to the register and the gorgeous red head.  “What can I do for you?”

“I was hoping that I could get a dry quad-shot cappuccino and one of your brownies to go.”

“Oh, for sure.  Let me ring that up for you…” she replied, tapping at the iPad to get the order rung in.  “That will be seven sixty-eight of your earth money, please.” She smiled, using the weird expressions that their boss had come up with was always fun to her. It didn't seem like the beauteous man in front of her thought so, though, his face unflinching as he handed her an impressive looking credit card.  She slid it through the reader and turned the iPad towards him, handing him back the card as she began her spiel.  “This first screen is the gratuity, the second will be your signature, and then it will ask you about a receipt.  I am going to go and grab your brownie.” She walked down to the case, grabbing a pastry bag and slipping a brownie into it.  When she came back, he was still dealing with the iPad, so she set it down on the counter next to the iPad and started on his cappuccino. 

She went through the motions of pulling the shots into a to-go cup and steaming the milk to build up a good heap of foam.  She set it down for the man with a smile and a cheerful platitude.  He thanked her with a stiff smile as he grabbed his purchase and walked away. 

It was not until she was dropping her tips from her hour alone behind the bar that she found the note.  It was a business card, written with what looked like a fountain pen on the back, that simply said  _ “Kylo said that I should give you my number” _ with his phone number underneath.  She flipped it over, and saw that the front was plain, with only the name “Armitage Hux” written in glossy black letters. 

_ Huh. _ Rey was actually kinda perplexed.  Why the fuck would Kylo tell him something like that?  But, honestly, she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She slipped the card into her wallet when she put away her tips and just went right back to work. She would be sending this person a message very soon.

\--

It had been a long ass day at the cafe.  Almost all of the baked goods had sold the night before, so Kylo had to try and find time to make brownies, banana bread, rice crispy treats, AND cupcakes.  He had succeeded in all but frosting the cupcakes and cutting the pastries when he was scheduled to be off.  He stayed on just to frost the cupcakes.  He felt a little guilty leaving Rey alone with all this work.  She was smart and capable for sure, but she was still the newest hire, and she didn’t know how to do much more than how to cut the things.  He had to trust that she could get the things cut in their post-lunch lull.  He saw Armitage walk up to the counter as he was sliding the tray of cupcakes into the pastry case.  

Hux hadn’t told him that he’d be coming in today.  Must be here to meet with Rey.  He was struck by just how gorgeous they both were when he turned toward the register to clock out.  Rey’s sun soaked skin and thick brown hair a stunning compliment to Hux’s fiery ginger locks and pale complexion.  

God, what he wouldn’t give to be the meat in that pretty sandwich.  

He’d been sleeping with Hux off and on for a couple years, but Rey was definitely a different story.  She was so young and bright that he was afraid to even think about her in any context that wasn't strictly platonic.  He knew that he was into some pretty fucked up shit, and followed some rather non-traditional relationship styles.  He didn't want to be the one to defile someone so beautifully innocent.  Or so he'd thought until he had seen her at the dungeon that he frequented.  He had been there just to hang out and maybe pick up a scene, but he hadn't seen any of his usual play partners, and he had started to walk into the play space to watch people having fun when he saw her enraptured with a really intense rope suspension scene.  He had not known how to process it, and had literally left the party because his brain had shorted out so hard.  

He had told Hux to give her his number when they had their lunch date because of that, and that he had noticed her obvious infatuation when he had ordered from her.  He knew Hux was a safe person to have Rey talk to, and that he was extremely knowledgeable about all things kink. He had asked Hux if she had gotten any texts from Rey, and had been glad I hear that they were talking, but he did not want to know anything else.  

He didn't want to think about the two objects of his affection maybe getting together.  Didn't want to imagine them getting close. Or in any way intimate. 

So it was quite the shock when he saw Rey lean over the bar to give Hux a kiss.  Kylo had his brain short out a second time because of her.  She was on her toes, hands fisting at the lapels of Hux’s jacket.  Hux had his hands cupping gently at her jaw rubbing his thumbs across her cheekbones.

Jesus Mary and Joseph, was that just straight out of a wet dream…?

He could not move, he felt his feet melt into the floor as he watched the two of them swap saliva.   _Dead.  I am dead._ _I am dead, and this is purgatory.  There is no way that these two gorgeous people are standing there macking it up in the actuality of the world._  He stood there in shock as they parted.  His brain was a blue screen as Rey turned to him, giggling slightly.  His brain might have been trying to restart as she looked at him, but there was no way to be sure.  He was not able to form a coherent thought as Hux raised a brow at him, obviously amused at his reaction.

“Kylo, are you alive?”  Rey asked him, a twinkle in her voice.  

“I told you this would be his reaction.” Hux said matter of fact like.  The corners of his mouth were curled at the edges.  

_ Fucker. _

Kylo tried to reply.  He opened his mouth, managing only to let out a soft high-pitched whine.  He snapped his jaw shut. There was already too much embarrassment going on.  

“I think we broke him.”  Rey said, concern clear on her face.  She stepped towards Kylo, hands lifted and eyes soft as if she were approaching an untamed animal that might attack or flee if you did not proceed with caution.  

It must have been a smart move, because Kylo turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen.  He ‘Noped’ straight out of the cafe and was almost down the next block when he remembered that he had left his stuff.  He had not even managed to clock out. That was going to be an interesting email to his manager. “ _ I'm sorry I didn't clock out, I had a brain aneurysm.”  _

He needed to take a walk to clear his head.  The motion and the fresh air always helped him order his thoughts.  He reached into his pocket to pull out his phone to text Hux only to find it empty.  Shit.  Well, he was going to do the block and hope it would be enough to face the two of them again.  

\-- 

Rey was on edge, she had only meant to fuck with Kylo a little.  She had not thought that it would have nearly broken him. The look in his eyes of utter shock and disbelief  had been so glorious until it had lingered for too long. Until it had morphed into something looking almost like hurt or, even, betrayal.  Armitage had told her that he and Kylo had been canoodling for a long time, but he had assured her that it wasn't serious.  But, the look Kylo had been on his face had told her something different. 

She jumped every time the door opened, hoping that it was Kylo.  He had left all his things.  His phone was still plugged in to charge next to the register.  They had discovered this to their dismay when Hux had tried to call Kylo after he'd been gone for five minutes.  It was now getting to be almost twenty minutes that he'd been gone.

Armitage had tried to reassure her that it would be fine. That Kylo was just overly dramatic in his way. That he would be gone for a bit, but that he would come back, red-faced and sweaty, huffing up a storm, but that he would be fine.  She wanted to believe him.  Wanted to know that her little prank would not be the reason that Kylo finally lost it.  She had been warned when she'd gotten hired that Kylo was a hot head.  Had heard the story about that crater in the bathroom wall he had caused.  She didn't want him to hurt anyone, especially himself.  

She door pressed open in a jumble of noise, the open sign clacking against the window and a whoosh of tires that said it had started to rain.  Well that was great.  One more thing to worry about, Kylo was out in the rain in only a tee-shirt.  She cursed what ever god there was that had possessed her and let her think that had been a good idea.  

Maybe because of the time that he'd hid a rubber cockroach toy in the pastry case and scared the shit out of her.  He had claimed that it had been to scare the closers that night.  And, she actually wouldn't have found it if a customer hadn't had a have the specific bagel at the front.   But he shouldn't be doing shit like that to begin with. 

She jumped when the door burst open again, the force of it slamming the corner of the door into the folded security gate.  The sign clattered against the window and the sounds of the rain and traffic chasing away the previous tranquility.  Kylo stood taking up a entirety of the doorway, dripping wet and clearly upset.  

Rey felt like shit just looking at him.  He was clearly seriously disturbed as to WHAT they had done.  God.  What could she even say that could start to make up for the distress she had caused.  Would she get in trouble with her boss for distressing her coworker this much?  She couldn't even begin to fathom what this whole situation meant.  

Kylo started to walk into the cafe, dripping wet from his hair down to his boots.  He came up to the section of the bar where they had two stools that they used for breaks.  Hux was sitting at one, waiting to calm Kylo down.  Kylo walked over to the empty stool, sitting down in as if there wasn't anything left for him to hope for in life anymore.  Rey couldn't stand the dejected look on his face.  She tried to make eye contact with him, but he was staring pointedly at the tile bar top and she had food to concentrate on.  

She saw out of the corner of her eye as Armitage put his hand on Kylo’s arm, just below his shoulder.  He rubbed his thumb over the thick muscle before squeezing if in a way meant to give reassurance.  She wasn't sure from the look in Kylo’s eyes if it actually did anything….

It was a long moment before Kylo seemed to even register what was going on in the world outside of his head.  Slowly, he turned his head to look at Armitage’s hand on his upper arm.  He seemed to slowly register the fingers as they stroked at his muscles in such a gentle way.  She watched as Kylo’s gaze followed his arm up to his shoulder, over his neck, and finally onto Hux’s face, dancing around his features before finally settling on his eyes.  Their gazes locked into what could only be described as a staring contest. Kylo’s eyes were wide and wild.  He had a look about him that said that he might just bolt again at any moment.  Hux’s gaze was firm and steady, seemingly willing to take the burden of all Kylo’s emotions for the time being.  Rey was almost transfixed by the way that the burden of feeling seemed to be transferred off of Kylo and onto Hux with just the power of their shared stare. 

She had to wonder if this was what Hux had been talking about when he has said that Kylo’s submission was so beautiful and poignant, an act of both body and soul, a gift that he never wanted to betray.  She could see the beauty and power of it.  The amount of trust and emotion that it held.  She wanted to wield it all the more.  To break his will only to build him back stronger than he had been.  That is why she had been so intrigued when Hux had said that he would act as an intermediary.  He had played with Kylo, in both sensual and sadistic scenarios.  She wanted to hurt Kylo in the way that he needed.  In the way that she needed too.  

But now was certainly not the time.  

Hux had seemed to have calmed Kylo down, he was breathing normally finally and had recovered his phone from the spot he had hid it to charge.  Hux was trying to catch her eye.  It seemed that now was the time to have “The Talk”.

She quickly finished the food that she had been working on for customers and signed out. It was time for her lunch break anyway.  Armitage had led Kylo to a table in the back corner, somewhere that almost no one could overhear their conversation.  

Kylo had his head resting on Armitage’s chest when she arrived.  Hux had his fingers running through Kylo’s hair.  They looked so peaceful and loving.  She didn't know where she fit in their dynamic, if she could fit in their world at all.  

She pulled out the chair next to Kylo, sitting down in it gently.  She looked at Hux for approval as she reached her hand out to start soothing at Kylo's hair as well.  His nod was all she needed.  

Kylo seemed shocked, as her thin fingers threaded through his thick curls.  His eyes were glistening, tears in evidence, as he met her gaze.  She smiled softly, resting her palm on his cheek.  

She wasn't sure where she was going to fit into their world.  But she knew that she wanted to figure it out. 

She knew that she wanted to try.


End file.
